


Walking In

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Top Neville Longbottom, Underage Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: After his first time with Sirius, Harry had decided he is addicted to sex. After expecting to have the house to himself all day he goes and buys himself some new toys. He doesn't expect Neville to visit, but he won't deny he loved it.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Horny Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 13
Kudos: 512





	Walking In

Ever since his first time with Sirius, Harry was obsessed with the feeling of dick sliding between his cheeks. 

After Sirius had taught him the cleaning charms, and gave some advice to have lube on hand and silencers up, Harry had gone into a wizarding sex shop he’d found under the glamour of a 20 year old blond haired brown eyed male (having been told gay relationships were rather accepted in the wizarding world). Fingering himself just wasn’t as good, and neither was a wank. 

He left the shop with a bag containing many goods such as an automatic fucking dildo, of a range of sizes, a collection of butt plugs, and of course some lube. Luckily he’d had the foresight to withdraw physical galleons rather than handing over his bank details. No way to track his true identity then. He also picked up a set of handcuffs as they’d peaked his interest. He’d try them out later. For now, he wanted to try the dildos. 

Harry returned to his bedroom, alone in the house for the day. Just in case Sirius came back and especially if he brought company, Harry put up silencers knowing he’d be unable to do it later. 

He cleaned the toys first before putting them into one of his draws. He kept the smallest of the dildos and the lube from the draw though, and set them on the bed. He was so excited! And so turned on at the thought of what was about to happen!

He quickly stripped himself, throwing the discarded clothes onto his dirty washing pile. His nipples erected to the cold air now drifting over them. His cock was already erect and weeping by the time he got on all fours and lubed his fingers to stretch himself. 

The dildo was an average sized penis, and Harry wanted to savour the stretch, so he only fingered himself to three before pulling out and lubing the dildo. Harry pressed it just inside his entrance and used his magic to start it. 

Slowly the dick began moving into him, pulling out and thrusting back in. Harry let out a muffled moan into the pillow his face fell into when his arms collapsed onto his elbows. He turned his head to the side and panted, willing the cock to pump faster. It picked up the pace. The stretch was oh so wonderful! He could feel his hole pulling on the dildo when it moved inside and holding onto it as it moved out. Harry willed it faster again and the dick began thrusting at a hard pace, jostling Harry’s body around and trying to wreck the bed frame. 

Harry was lost in the sensation of thrusting dick and the full feeling he has inside soon led to screaming in pleasure as the angle changed and his prostate was found. He let out the filthiest moan as the head of the hard cock pressed into his pleasure button, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He shook at the stimulation and was soon cumming, seed exploding from his tip onto the sheets below. He gasped for breath and willed the dildo to slow, hypersensitive from his orgasm. 

Recovering, the dildo stopped, fully thrust inside him, Harry enjoying the full feeling and the tingle that still shot through his body at the pressure on his prostate, and the tightness of his groin from the pooling heat. His dick was softening, spent, and after Harry had his breath back he looked up only to freeze. 

“Neville?” He asked, scrambling to hide his body under the sheets, gasping when he sat and pushed the dildo impossibly further inside. His dock gave a twitch of interest. Harry gasped for breath at the heavy pressure against his prostate that threatened to make him cum again. “Neville I’m -gasp- so sorry. Didn’t hear you -gasp- come in. What can I -groan- do for you?” Harry let out another moan. This was so embarrassing but he was still turned on!

Neville was hard inside his pants. When he’d come around to hang with Harry he hadn’t expected to find his friend ass up on his bed, automated dick thrusting inside him. It was a hot sight, and sent blood rushing to fill his flaccid penis. Neville took a step forward and moaned, the stimulation of erect cock inside tight jeans was uncomfortable but wonderful at the same time. 

“Neville?” Harry asked, worried when his friend hadn’t said anything. He was also holding back an orgasm from the dildo still inside him pressing tightly against his pleasure button. 

Harry’s eyes drifted over his friends body (which had vastly improved post puberty) and saw the bulge in his pants. Harry grew excited. Real dick! The dildo was good, but Harry reckoned nothing was going to be like real dick inside him, balls slapping his thighs, ejaculation painting his insides, the pants and moans of another in his ear. Like with Sirius. 

Suddenly feeling daring, Harry gingerly got up from the bed, moaning as the movement jostled the dildo still inside. Harry approached Neville and tugged on the other’s shirt, pulling it off with no resistance. Neville stared at him as Harry knelt down and began pulling at his pants, undoing the fly and pulling them (and his boxers) away. 

Neville’s erection, now freed from its confines, popped out and slapped Harry in the face, pre-cum splashing onto Harry’s cheek. Harry looked up to gaze innocently into his friend’s eyes before taking the cock in his hand and stroking it. Neville arched into the touch. Harry’s fingers skittered over the shaft before taking a firm hold at the base. Harry lent forward, excited to try giving a blowjob like his godfather had done for him. He licked his lips before tasting the tip. Salty, but not unpleasant. Harry gripped Neville’s hips and gave a few kitten licks to the purplish head. Neville moaned and thrust forward, seeking the stimulation he so desperately wanted. 

The sudden movement made the tip enter Harry’s mouth and he gave an experimental suck. Neville’s eyes flew open and he gasped, fingers threading into Harry’s hair and pulling tight while his hips snapped forward. His member was soon engulfed in wet heat and he moaned loudly. Harry chocked for a second before instinctively relaxing this throat and letting the tip hit it. He moaned, and the vibrations had Neville thrusting again. Harry began bobbing his head, slowly at first before picking up speed. 

Soon though, he couldn’t compete with Neville’s thrusts and kept his head still so his friend could fuck his throat. >At the same time he willed the dildo to start moving again, groaning at the relief from pressure against his prostate, and moaning when it began brutally thrusting inside. 

Neville was on cloud 9. This was one of the best things he’d ever felt, hips pistoning in and out of a tight wet heat. Saliva and pre dribbled from the corners of Harry’s mouth and Harry’s neglected erection dribbled against his thigh, creating a creamy trail down to the floor. Unused to the stimulation, Neville was soon cumming down Harry’s throat, causing him to choke before trying to swallow the treat, though a fair amount escaped. 

Neville withdrew, panting as Harry licked his lips for the cum he could reach, before his body seized and he came too, cum splashing into the floor and over his thighs. 

Dildo still thrusting inside, Harry managed to make enough sense of his muddled brain to stand and pull Neville to the bed. He wanted to be filled with sperm!

Neville’s inhibitions were lost in the lust crazed state his mind was in, and eagerly followed. Not having much experience himself, Neville just followed Harry, who had propped himself onto his knees and elbows, ass wiggling, dildo still thrusting. 

Message given, Harry stopped the dildo and passed Neville the bottle of lube. The slightly older boy slicked his shaft before tugging on the toy. Harry’s hole did not want to lose the invasion and gripped it tightly, making Neville pull harder to force it out. Harry groaned at the loss but soon the emptiness was replaced with warm dick dribbling against his opening. 

Knowing Harry was already stretched, Neville quickly thrust inside, hips flush to arse, and balls slapping. Harry screamed in pleasure at both the sudden fullness and slight stretch. Apparently Neville had a slightly larger girth than average. 

Neville was pumping in and out of the tight, warm hole, pre-cum oozing inside and frothing at the hole as it withdrew as he did. The room was filled with the glorious and filthy sounds of moans and slapping skin. 

Harry managed to gather the strength to lift a hand to his own weeping cock and tug, hand sliding up the shaft and over the oozing head, his own pre helping lube it up. He fiddled with the skin and soon felt the now familiar feeling of his groin tightening and then he was spilling himself. 

His ass clenched at the orgasm, tightening its hold on the invading organ inside him. Neville moaned at the tightening chamber and pistoned faster, chasing the orgasm he was about to experience. His body stiffened as jet after jet of warm semen was released into the smaller body, arse milking every last drop. Neville thrust gently and shallowly to jut the last few drops further inside. Harry groaned at the overstimulation but relished in the spunk he could feel sloshing inside him. 

He didn’t want to lose the precious liquid like he had with Siri, and with some wandless and wordless magic he opened the draw and summoned a plug. 

Neville slowly withdrew, Harry’s hole clenched to not let any seed escape. As soon as Neville’s head pulled away from his opening, the plug was there to thrust in, trapping the spunk inside. 

Harry and Neville collapsed onto the bed, the pressure on his stomach causing Harry to moan as the sperm was sloshed around. 

They lay together, the only sound their heavy breathing. 

“Mmm that was good. Thanks Neville.”

Neville had nothing to say to that.


End file.
